The First Mission
by hotohori P
Summary: what happens when Misao confesses her love to Aoshi? and whats that? they have to pretend to be an eloped couple to rescue Okina? How can our Okashira deal with so many things at once? read n find out! AxM plz rr
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own rk but I wish I did...

A/N: hi! This is my first fic... sorta like my first mission as an author lol! Hope you enjoy it

(........) actions

'........' thoughts

"........" words

-place and time-

"**The First Mission"**

Today was the first day of spring. One can smell the fresh breeze of the morning. Glorious rays fill the room of our young Okashira thus gently waking her up.

(yawn) as Misao stretches her arms.

'I feel that today is going to be a good day. Now, I have to get some breakfast'

So Misao hurriedly fixed her futon and went outside.

**BAM!**

"Ouch!" as Misao pressed her hands against her head. "Who the hell was blocking my way?!"

"Misao are you ok?" asked a tall handsome man as he offered his hand to help the young Okashira

"Aoshi-sama.... Gomen I wasn't looking" quickly replied Misao.

Just to break the silence that's going on between the two lovers. (a/n: well they are ryt?)

Misao had to ask a question, any question, "So um, where's Jiya?"

"Oh, he went to meet with the other Oniwabanshuu leaders about the present state of the Aioya"

"Why is there something wrong? Aoshi-sama? asked Misao

Aoshi still keeping his poker face replied "no Misao, Okina just went to inform the others about the new Okashira."

-flashback-

"MISAO!!! Okina wants to talk to you" yelled Okon

'Hmmmm... I wonder what Jiya wants with me' Misao thought as she slid the shoji open.

"Ohayou Jiya! you called for me?" cheerfully greeted Misao

Okina didn't reply first; his gaze fixed at the wall in front of him. Soon, however, he slowly turned and faced Misao and said seriously,

"My dear Misao, the time has finally come to fulfill my promise I have given your late father. You have grown to be the young lady, I and your father wanted you to be. I am too old to be doing the job that was rightfully yours. That is why it is my honor to hand my title to you."

"Huh? But what about Aoshi?? He is a much better leader than I will be.. or am... plus, he led the Oniwabanshuu when he was only 15.. he is more capable to be the Okashira than me." Misao protested.

"My decision is final my dear, and even if what you said is true; have you forgotten that Aoshi tried to kill me once?" Okina replied.

"but Jiya..."

Before Misao could continue, Okina interrupted her and said firmly,

"No, you will be the Okashira, I am confident that you will do a better job than the past leaders. Just have faith in yourself and follow your heart."

-end of flashback-

"Hello?" Okon waves her hand over Misao's face to get her attention.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to zone out like that.. It's just that I remembered something um, where is Aoshi-sama?" explained Misao

"He left a couple of minutes ago, told me he will be at his usual place."

-at the same time, Oniwabanshuu branch in Osaka-

"I see your back old-timer" whispered a voice in the dark.

"well if it isn't the old geezer, Kazuma" replied Okina

And as fast as anyone else could understand what was going on; the two friends were reliving past memories of their adventures 20 years ago.

"So what brings you here old friend?" asked the grey haired Kazuma

"Well I heard there are some very fine ladies working here" replied Okina slyly

"We haven't changed a bit haven't we..?"

Okina's eyes turned serious and smile becomes grim

"But seriously I have something very important to tell you."

Okina proceeded to tell Kazuma the real reason why he traveled all this way. He had to inform the other leaders about the new leader of the aoiya, his granddaughter, Misao. He also told Kazuma about the rumors he has heard from his sources.

"What! The Dokuno Hebi Tskimas (Poisonous Serpent's Bite) We killed the leader of that sadistic group 20 yrs ago and its members slowly crumbled after that, if I recall correctly" stated Kazuma

"You are right but, Katsuo has an heir and as I'm told he took over the 'family business'."

"Then we should put the whole Oniwabanshuu on alert then" suggested Kazuma

"You need not to bother for I will check it out myself" Okina replied

-somewhere- (voices in the dark)

"My Lord, we have gathered our former members and recruited new ones"

"Good, tell them to be ready at a moment's notice, I can finally finish what my father has started"

"But brother, shouldn't we avenge father first?"

"Sister, my plan doesn't involve only avenging father by destroying the Oniwabanshuu but also finishing what he started which is... taking over Japan..."

**End of chp 1**

A?N part2: so um, a bit of a cliffy eh? muahahahahahaha plz r/r ja!


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies... yada yada yada

(........) actions

'........' thoughts

"........" words

- place and time-

_whispers_

"**The First Mission" chapter two**

-In the village of the midst, former hideout of the DHT (Dokuno Hebo Tskimas)-

As Okina was walking through the village, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his first mission that occurred in this town 20 yrs ago.

'Everything seemed to be the same. The villagers are still afraid of foreigners. I clearly remember the first time, Kazuma and I were assigned our first mission. We were sent to hunt Katsuo and did we hunt him good. I admit it now that we were young and reckless and we shouldn't have killed him... But if anyone else knew what that group was planning to do, they would have also done what we did.'

Unbeknownst to the former Okashira of the Onibawashuu; the residents of the local village were whispering to one another as they watched him with curious eyes.

_"What is he doing in here?"_

_"Does he know?"_

_"We need to inform our leader..." _

-In a cave just outside the village-

huff huff "**Leader!**" A villager yelled and stops to catch his breath.

"Leader... Oniwabanshu (pant pant) at the village" (huff huff)

"Do you recognize who it is?" asked the leader

"Its' Okina, Sir" replied the tired villager

"Perfect! Foolish old man, he did not know what he has gotten himself into."

-Back at the village-

Okina was still looking around the village, looking for something out of the ordinary that will prove that the rumors are true

He stopped as he saw a young girl trip over some rocks in the ground and approached her.

"Daijobou?" asked the old man warmly.

"Hai, thank you" replied the girl as Okina offered his hand to help her stand.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, hundreds of darts flown at their direction. Okina slid his arms around the girl's back and under her knees as he dodged the weapons using his limited ninja skills. Okina ran towards the forest with the little girl in his arms to seek protection.

When Okina knew that they are safe, he gently placed the girl to lean against a tree and stopped to catch his breath.

A few moments passed and Okina started feeling dizzy. It was then did he notice the dart stabbing his arm.

'But... how?' He thought ruefully. 'Maybe its when I....'

Before he could finish this thought, his vision turned dark and then he fainted.

-Back at the Aioya-

"Okon, I'll just bring Aoshi-sama his tea. I won't be back for a while ok?" yelled Misao as she closed the front door.

'I love bringing Aoshi tea. It makes us seem like husband and wife.'

A blush crept up to her cheeks at the thought and Misao shook her head to rid herself of it.

'Oh! What am I thinking! Don't bet your life on it Misao.' The young woman scolded herself.

"Ah who cares! Today is the day I'm telling Aoshi what I really feel about him." cried Misao in a confident voice.

Too bad her quivering body betrayed her words.

- Meanwhile at the temple-

Aoshi was mediating, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about our young Okashira.

'Misao is late in bringing my tea today... What if something happened to her on her way here? Nobody will mess with what is mine. Mine..? What am I thinking? I don't deserve her ( a/n and wer back to the idontdeserveher speech u gotta luv it ryt?) She is too pure for me. I practically raised her. She probably thinks of me as a big brother...and I have made many mistakes in the past. I left her when she needed me most. Yet still, she continues to be loyal to me. No, I cannot let myself fall for her.'

Meanwhile, Misao arrived to see Aoshi sitting down meditating so using her ninja stalking skills, she skillfully and stealthily sneak up on him but...

"I see you have arrived Misao" greeted Aoshi obviously showing no hints about his mental battle a few moments ago.

"Argh! You are too good Aoshi-sama!" She whined.

"Well, here is your tea. It's your favorite and I made it myself. Hope you enjoy it"

"Thank you Misao" replied Aoshi

Misao was still watching Aoshi's back while he is sipping his tea.

She thought 'Should I tell him now? I have been keeping it for awhile now. I'm sure he is aware of I feel for him but what if he doesn't feel the same? .... What the hell... I'll just do it!'

So our young Okashira gathered up all her courage and said,

"Aoshi I love you. It's not infatuation as you might say, I really do love you. I just keep it all these years because I fear that you will reject me. Now, I know the things you did in the past. But I don't care.I dont care about anything else,I only care about you Aoshi."

".............."

'Say something dammit; say that you feel the same... say that you also love me don't just freaking sit there! '

At this point, she couldn't stop her tears from falling down her eyes and so she ran as fast as she can away...away from him...

'Why? Why did I choose not to say what I feel? Baka! I should have said at least something... but no, I just cowered and said nothing... She must hate me... I can't have her hate me... I would rather die than have my dear Misao hate me. I need to apologize for my actions..."

With this thought; Aoshi got up and chased after Misao.

- Inside Misao's room-

One can hear her crying from miles away. (a/n exage... lol)

'I cant believe it! Maybe he didn't say anything because he didn't love me? Or is it because he is too afraid to love? Still he should have said something and not acted like I wasn't there pouring my heart out. ' (sniff sniff)

-knock knock-

"Misao, what happen? Why are you crying?" asked a confused Okon

Misao quickly wiped away her tears. She didn't want Okon to see her in this state...She would surely ask questions.

But before Misao could answer; Omasu barge in carrying a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Urgent news for the Okashira," She said as she handed the scroll to Misao.

**- End of chp 2-**

A/n: Like it? Hate it? Suggestions, comments or praises (hehehe) are always welcome.. Just press the button ryt ther.. More fluff nxt chap.. ja!

Thanks to all that read this fic.. specially **Dan/Wolf Sapphire** for beta-reading it! I appreciate your help very much!


	3. Briefings

Disclaimer: here we go again.... I don't own RK... Life isn't fair!!!!!!! Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"**The First Mission" chapter 3**

And so, Omasu handed the young Okashira the message send in by famous carrier pigeons of the Oniwabanshuu and it read:

Our dear Okashira,

As you may know, Okina has visited us two days ago. He announced the handing of his title to you, Makamichi Misao. But more importantly, he came to check up on the rumors about the Dokuno Hebi Tsikmas. The DHT was a vicious group that was formed roughly 20 years ago and was led by an evil man named Katsuo. Their goals were to spread chaos all over Japan by assassinating its' prime officials and ultimately rule our country.

Back then, Okina and I were the ones assigned to stop him. For two decades, we thought we had accomplished this. However, recently, Okina has heard rumors about the group resurfacing again. And so, he went to investigate and since then, has never returned.

Our sources tell us that he is being kept in the village of the midst, 50 miles north of Osaka. The new leader of the said group is Katsuo's son, Shura. I have discussed this with the other Oniwabanshuu elders and we have decided to assign this mission to you, our Okashira.

You will board the train going to the village of Hanasaki; the closest place to your mission. All your travel arrangements have been made. There you will meet with one of the Oniwabanshuu's elite spies, Taka Motou who will brief you more about your assignment.

Remember, this will be your first mission. It will be the one in which you will be foreknown for in the future. The one in which you can prove to us that you are our rightful leader. Be careful and good luck.

-Kazuma - Oniwabanshuu, Osaka

"Jiya...." whispered Misao as she crumpled the piece of paper she was reading.

"Okon, Omasu gather the whole Aoiya and meet me at the main room. I have an announcement to make." firmly ordered the young Okashira

And so, both Oniwabanshuu members made their way out to follow their Okashira's orders. The two separated at the hallways and it was not long before Okon had bumped into a familiar figure.

"Have you seen Misao?" asked Aoshi

"Yeah but she's heading for the main room right about now. You might want to head there as well since Misao has an important announcement to make." replied Okon.

A sudden thought crossed the young woman's mind and Okon added.

"What happened earlier? She rushed inside her room crying. I don't know what happened or what had you done to upset her but you have to talk to her if you want to settle your misunderstandings."

If Okon had taken a closer look at Aoshi right then; she might've noticed the slightly guilty look on the man's facial features.

"It's...not important Okon." He finally replied; his gaze emotionless once again.

-10 minutes after, Main room –

"Everyone; I have grave news. It seems as though Okina was kidnapped by a group that wanted to take over Japan. He is being held in the village of the midst. This is to be my first mission....and also to prove to those still in doubt that I am a capable Okashira. Hence, I will go rescue Okina and stop them." explained a confident Misao.

"No! I can't allow it!" protested Aoshi; shocking everyone in the room especially Misao.

'Why? Why does he think he can stop me? I am his Okashira; He should obey my orders.'

"It's too dangerous, I will accompany you Misao" added Aoshi.

'Hmmmmm... Why did he want to come with me? Is it because he cares for me? Or because he still thinks I'm not capable of handling such situations myself. Whatever it is, I will find out sooner or later. Plus, this mission may be what I need to understand him better.' thought Misao

"Fine, so be it. Aoshi and I will go."

-After 8 hours, Hanasaki train station-

"MISAO!" yelled a young man with brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Taka!" Misao yelled back as she waved her arms for the young man to see.

"It's good to see you Taka." She chirped; a huge friend on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine, Misao." greeted Taka as he hugged Misao who gladly returned it.

'Oh it'll be my pleasure to kill you if you don't stop hugging her.' thought a jealous Aoshi. (a/n OOc? Yes, cute? Hell yes! )

"Do you know him Misao?" asked Aoshi.

"Hai! Aoshi-sama, Taka is my childhood friend. We met a few days after you left. Actually we haven't seen each other for about 7 years now... Ok, Taka you can let go now, I know you miss me"

"It's just that I haven't seen you in a long time... that's all" defended Taka.

"So who is the tall guy, Misao? You don't need a bodyguard. I can protect you."

The young man puffed out his chest as a sign of arrogance and Misao couldn't help but giggle

'What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Bodyguard... For your information; I'm her lover...well not exactly.' thought Aoshi.

"Baka Taka, that's Aoshi-sama. Remember the guy I used to tell you about when we were young? Well that's him." explained Misao as she gestured her hands toward Aoshi.

"Oh...I see." Taka's voice trailed off for a moment as he stared at the taller man with an almost peering look.

Aoshi saw this and tossed the other man with the deadliest glare he could make.

Misao didn't noticed the tension hanging high in the air. Either she was nervous about the current mission or that she was just plain ignored it.

She gave a slight cough and asked Taka where they would be staying at as of now.

Taka was much obliged to answer the dark-haired woman.

-Later that night; at a small inn-

"Argh! You haven't changed a bit Taka! You still eat a lot of food." said Misao as she stuffs her face with more sushi.

"What me? Ha, speak for your self..." replied Taka while laughing and pointing at Misao's packed mouth.

(Sigh) 'They seem to be having fun. I love seeing her like this. I only hope she was laughing with me... I have to tell her what I feel soon before it's too late.' quietly thought Aoshi as he sipped his tea.

Misao's eyes turned serious as she then asked Taka about their mission. "So, do you have any plans on how we can infiltrate the village without the DHT's spies noticing?"

"Of course! The villagers won't suspect a thing if two love struck people go into the village." replied Taka.

"Huh?!" Both asked Misao and Aoshi; confused.

"What I'm saying is that we need to pretend to be an eloped couple" explained Taka.

"NANI?!" exclaimed Misao.

**End of Chp 3**

A/N: there you go another chapter... Hopefully it has more fluff than the previous one. For the record, I'm not very familiar with how the Oniwabanshuu works so everything stated in this fic will be from my imagination... hehehe well ok my insane mind.

Thanks to all who read this and reviewed like Spirit Demon, Black Cherrie and Larissa Hyuga.

Also, Im thinking of promoting my friend, Wolf Sapphire to be my co-author. I mean she really helped me in writing this fic.. So waddya say? And no, you have no right to decline... lets just say im giving credit where its due :P


	4. Mission Time

Disclaimer: Im running out of things to say here.. well, xept I don't own rk :P

"**The First Mission" chapter 4**

"Are you sure it's going to work?" asked Misao

"Hai! It's the only way to get in the village without raising the suspicion of the villagers." replied Taka

"I'm not sure...." doubted Misao

"As crazy as it may sound, I think it will actually work" stated Aoshi

"Ok then, who will be my pretend lover?" asked a blushing Misao

Taka confidently answered "I will be happy to do the job..."

".........."

"If my Okashira ordered me to, I will be more than willing to comply." replied the tall man.

'Hmmmm... I know Taka always wants to be the hero. But what about Aoshi? Does he still think I am not capable of doing this? He is just too hard to understand. O well, whatever it is I will find out sooner or later. I know exactly a 'mature' of way of settling this' thought Misao

"Okay, since you two want to be my (ehrm) lover. You can settle this by playing rock, paper, scissors" suggested Misao

"Fine by me" confidently answered Taka

And so the two bishouhen, stood parallel to each other, both exchanging the deadliest stares they could make. Misao could feel the tension building up between the two Oniwabanshuu members. The awkward silence was broken by saying 4 words, rock... paper...scissors....shoot!

"I lose" admitted one of the men.

"So, it's settled then. Tomorrow, we go!" energetically yelled the young Okashira.

-Cave outside the Village of the Midst-

"Ouch! My head hurts. What happened?" cried Okina as he touches his head.

He was remembering what happened earlier when he saw the young girl he "rescued" outside his cage.

"Hey! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" asked Okina

"Foolish, old man.... You care about others when you yourself is trapped in that cage." replied the young girl

'So it was this girl all along.. I knew it, I dodged every dart but I didn't expect them a young girl to be part of the DHT. I shouldn't have trusted anyone.'

"Who are you really?"

"I am Katsuo's daughter, Aya. I was born months after you killed my father. My mother also died because she couldn't bear my father's death. I was left with only the care of older brother. You will pay for the sufferings me and my brother have experienced. Do you know what's it like to beg for food? To result to stealing, as an only way to survive?" angrily answered Aya.

"Sister, there is no purpose in telling our life story to a man that is going to die soon." said Shura as he walks towards the cage where Okina is held.

"I'm sorry to have caused this suffering...."

"The only thing you did was to make us strong so we can fulfill our father's dream. You didn't cause anything" replied Shura as he punched Okina in the stomach making him unconscious again.

"Sister, our plan is almost complete. We only need to capture Kazuma and the new Oniwabanshuu leader" said Shura

-In the Village of the Midst-

"Help! Please help us!" screamed a panicking young lady

"My Koishi, he was bitten by a brown snake!"

The villagers still afraid of foreigners couldn't just stand and ignore the young lady's cry for help. So the village men decided to help her. They found the man lying in the ground just outside the village. They carried him to a small hut where an old lady, Li lived. Li treated the young man with a local antibiotic made from crushed leaves and roots.

"That should do the trick" said Li

-After a few minutes-

"Koishi......" whispered the now conscious man

"It's ok. I'm here. You need to rest now"

"Thank you so much for helping us" said the young woman

"It's ok. So, what brings you two all the way here?" asked the grey haired lady

"Well you see we are from Osaka. Our parents disapprove of our union. So, we have decided to elope"

"Poor young hearts. You are free to stay here as long as you wish" answered Li

"Arigato" replied both

Li then led the two lovers to a small room in the corner of the hut and said "You need to rest. We will talk more tomorrow."

-Inside the room-

'Perfect! They don't suspect a thing." said Misao

"Shhhhh... We still need to be careful" whispered Aoshi

"_Taka's plan worked perfectly. I have to give him credit for that." _

"_Oh! It should work... or else I could have died. That guy is crazy letting a snake bite me... maybe he just wants to get rid of me..."_

"_What are you saying? Taka is a good friend." _defended Misao

"_So, you two where um, not... you know... well, just forget what I said ok?" _

Misao giggled as she knows what Aoshi meant. Aoshi then laid down two futons in the floor obviously getting ready to sleep for today was a tiring day.

At this time, reality struck our Okashira. 'We are going to sleep together in one room. Different thoughts clouded Misao's mind. Baka Misao! You have done this many times so why should this be any different? Well, only beside the fact that you confessed your feelings to Aoshi... (sigh) Alright you can do this Misao! You are the Okashira! Be strong! Now is not the right time to think about your love life. Okina's life and the future of Japan are at stake.... I need to focus...'

But how can the young Okashira focus when Aoshi had his back turned against her and is changing his clothes? (a/n Drool Drool Drool)

Also after changing her clothes, in the bathroom of course. Misao bid goodnight to Aoshi

"You too and rest well" 'Koishi' replied Aoshi obviously keeping the last word in his mind.

-Morning-

(Yawn) as Misao stretches her arms

"Shhhhhh... come here Misao" as Aoshi dragged Misao near the door

"_What is it?"_ asked a confused Misao

"_Listen"_

**-End of Chp4-**

A/N: Gomen! (bows) sorry I haven't updated in a long tym.. there is dis thing called 'college' that keeps on getting my way.. neways, hope you like this chp! I promise nxt chp will be extra long..

Thanks to all who read/reviewed like Oniwabanshu, Black Cherrie, jazzy wolf and of course to my co-author, Wolf Sapphire!!!!!


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: I wonder... Has someone actually been sued by not saying a disclaimer in a fic? O well, I don't own Rk! I hate to be the first one right?

"**The First Mission" chapter 5**

"Li, I have been informed that you have allowed strangers to stay in your house" said a man in his early twenties.

"Shura, I didn't raise you to be cruel. Before your father died, I promised him I would take care of you and Aya. It took me years to find you both. For your mother has brought you and your sister into Kyoto for the fear of them killing you also. Your father was not a bad man. He was just misunderstood. He wanted to live in a place where people are treated equally. His only fault which caused him his death was to believe that he could accomplish this by killing other people. I disapprove of your decision to follow his footsteps. Violence will only bring forth more violence. You must stop it before it's too late"

"Li, I am grateful for your help all these years but it is my destiny to finish what my father has started. I only hope those people you are taking care of now are not enemies." said Shura as he left the small hut.

-Inside the corner room-

"That's him! That's Shura, the guy we are...."

"_Quiet Misao, they might hear you_" whispered Aoshi as he covered Misao's mouth

"_Oh yeah, I forgot... but Shura is the one that is keeping Okina. We need to know more about him_."

"_We can start by meeting all the villagers. Maybe they can give us a clue on where they are keeping Okina_" suggested Aoshi

As they were fixing their futons, a thought had crossed Aoshi's mind 'The Oniwabanshuu didn't know that Katsuo has a daughter. I believe they are not telling us all we need to know about this mission.'

Misao also thought of something. 'So, Katsuo was not really as evil as I've heard. Maybe I can change Shura's mind to not become like his father. However, I understand how Shura feels. I myself am trying to follow on my father's footsteps as Okashira .I must do something to correct this and I must do it immediately before other people get hurt.'

-Outside the hut-

"Isn't today such a pleasant day today?" asked Li while she sweeps the front yard.

"Hai! Thank you so much for letting us stay for the night." answered Misao

"It's alright. How is your koishi?"

"I'm fine, thank you." replied Aoshi as the tall man went outside the hut

"I guess it is time for breakfast. Can you two gather some wood in the forest? I am too old to be walking that far."

"Of course, it's the least we can do..." answered Misao.

-In the Village, on their way to the forest-

"_This is the perfect opportunity to scout_...."

Before Misao could finish what she what saying, she was cut off by what Aoshi did.

The man had put his arms around Misao's shoulders and shifted his body more close to her. They kept this until they have entered the forest. Misao couldn't help but blush at the unexpected contact.

"Sorry, it's just that I've noticed the villagers staring at us. We need to act out our roles so that they won't be suspicious." explained Aoshi

"Oh yeah..." Misao's voice trailed off

'Now come on, what did you expect? He did it because he felt like it? Of course it was the mission.' thought Misao but she was more disappointed in knowing that Aoshi just wanted to be her pretend lover only for the mission.

Aoshi quickly noticed the sudden change of expression on the newly appointed and young Okashira's face.

'Misao has been quiet these past minutes. Did I do or say anything that could have upset her again? Maybe, now is the right time to explain to her what I really feel'

"Here, I think this is the place where they gather the woods" pointed out Misao

"Misao, I have to tell you...." said Aoshi but he quickly stopped because he heard something in the bushes.

Misao heard it as well and shut her mouth.

"Who is there? Show yourself or die..." threatened Aoshi as he is reached for his kodachis cleverly tucked in his shirt

"Calm Down! Chill my friends, it's me Taka..." Explained the brown haired man as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Taka? What are you doing in here?" asked the young Okashira.

"Um...doing my job. I was spying on the DHT through the forest. I can't go in the village so that's where you two come along"

"Don't ever do that again..." said Aoshi as he put down his weapons. Taka's stupidity had nearly cost them to blow their cover but Aoshi was more mad that he didn't get to tell Misao what he really wanted to tell her.

"You two suck at being a couple" teased Taka

"Aoshi you should be like...." suggested Taka as he embraced Misao and was holding her in a way like when two lovers are about to kiss.

Misao knew Taka wouldn't do it since she knows she's not Taka's type but still her face was beet red.

Aoshi, on the other hand, quickly gripped his weapons again as if ready to kill an enemy at a wrong move.

"Hahaha... you should have seen your face Misao... it's like all red and you too Aoshi. It seemed like you were ready to slice me anytime if I had continued what I was doing."

'Is Aoshi jealous of Taka?' thought Misao as she regained her composure

"Enough of these games, why did you come here?" asked Aoshi

"Fine, fine, I have just been informed that Kazuma - that's the guy who send you the message - has been kidnapped. So it basically means you have to rescue him also." answered Taka

"We need to do something quickly before others get involved" ordered their Okashira

"Taka, continue to spy the DHT and I want you to scout the perimeters of the village including this forest as well. Aoshi, after breakfast I want you to go with the village men and help them in their chores. Hopefully they can give you hints about the DHT. I will try to talk to Li to know more about Shura and his sister, Aya. We will meet in this same place later tonight." continued Misao

And so, Taka went on his way to do his job while Aoshi and Misao finished gathering wood and head back to the village.

On their way back, Aoshi thought of something.

'I haven't seen Misao quite like this. I'm surprised how she gave those orders. She has really matured these past years.'

-In the Village-

"Arigato for the wonderful meal" said Misao as she helped Li clean the dishes

"I should go and help the village men plow the ground. It's the least I can do for carrying me when I was bitten by a snake." suggested Aoshi

"Ok I'll just see you later Koishi" said Misao as she bid him farewell

"So, Li what can I do to help you?" asked Misao

"You can start by helping me wash these clothes." said Li as she pointed to a pile of dirty laundry

'Good thing I lived with Kenshin and Kaoru for awhile... Himura did teach me a few tricks on washing clothes' thought Misao as she remembered her adventures with the Kenshin-gumi.

-At the farm-

Aoshi had a taken the plow located in the backyard of Li's house and proceeded to the farm to help the other village men. They treated him as if he is one of them and talk candidly about Shura and his plans.

"Shura has just finished stage two of his plan, now the only one left is the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu" said a villager

"What are you saying? You actually support Shura? You know what happened to his father. Shura is a good person, but all he thinks about is how to avenge his father's death." commented another villager

"Oh yeah, Hino its time for you to go feed the people Shura has been keeping in the cave. Treat them well ok? We are not savages. We just are doing what Shura ordered."

While still plowing and pretending not to listen Aoshi thought 'Misao's idea of working with the villagers worked. Now, I know where they are keeping Okina and Kazuma. However, Misao should be careful since she is their next target. This Shura character is also very interesting. I wonder what Misao is doing right now'

-Meanwhile in the backyard of Li's hut-

'Oh my God! I wonder how Kenshin does it. My hands are getting are all crinkled and they look like prunes.' thought Misao as she washed the clothes.

"So, Li do you have any family?" asked Misao hoping that Li would tell her about Shura and Aya

"I do, but they are not here right now. I have two grandchildren, they are Shura and Aya." answered Li.

'Go on... tell me about the DHT' thought Misao

"They are really good children. Their parents died when they were young and I have been taking care of them since." added Li

As much as Misao wants to know more about them, she couldn't bare the look of sadness on Li's face. And so, she didn't ask for any more questions and continued washing the clothes.

-Late Afternoon-

"Li, me and Aoshi will just go for a walk in the forest. You should go out also its very romantic" said Misao

"Ok, just be careful"

"I will protect her, don't worry" replied Aoshi

Misao thought 'That is just sweet. I hope he really meant it not just for the mission'

So the Misao and Aoshi head back to the forest as planned earlier

"Taka, are you here?" asked Misao

"What took you guys so long? I have been waiting here forever!"

"Sorry, but we found out some things. Li told that she is the grandmother of Shura and Aya. And that their parents died when they are young...."

"Yeah, yeah it's not like we don't know those things already. But check this out I found where they are hiding Okina." interrupted Taka

"Baka! I was going to say that before you interrupted me. Aoshi found out that they are hidden in the cave in the forest." said Misao

"Big deal I also know where it is! Anyways I have another thing to tell you. It seems like somebody is ordering Shura what to do. I only heard them when I was scouting the forest. I didn't get to see his face but he was telling Shura that he should not listen to his Grandma and the villagers and that he should avenge his father's death."

"Hmmm... There are still some mysteries in this story. Who is that guy? We need to know more before we attack" said the Okashira

"I suggest we gather more information and meet her tomorrow again" said the tall man

"Who asked you?" said Taka obviously he didn't like Aoshi.

"Ok, enough you two! We will do what Aoshi suggested" ordered Misao

"Fine, I'll see if I can identify who our mystery person is." said Taka as he vanished in the dark

So the two Oniwabanshuu members walked back toward the villagers. Aoshi could sense that Misao was cold. So he offered his coat to warm the young lady.

"Arigato... "said Misao hiding her beet red face.

**End of chp5**

A/n: ok dats 6 pages.. count em.. 6! (well u cant really count em but u get d point..)

More revelations and surprises next chp..

Thanks for those who reviewed! and of cors to dan!


	6. Plans

Disclaimer: Rk is owned by the great Watsuki-sama.. and i aint him..

 "**The First Mission" chapter 6**

-The next morning-

"Ohayou gozaimasu Li-sama" greeted the young lady

"Aoshi went out to gather some woods in the forest. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, can you help me carry these laundries outside?"

Misao thought to herself 'Again? This lady has an awful lot of laundry... Yesterday, we finished two piles and now she has two more piles... Where is Himura when you need him?'

-At Kaoru's Dojo-

**(ACHOO) **'Somebody must have remembered me' the red-haired bishouhen thought to himself.

"Kenshin, come inside now. It sounds like you are going to be sick." yelled Kaoru

"Hai, Kaoru-dono. As soon as I finish doing this laundry." replied Kenshin (a/n OrO?)

-In the Forest-

While Aoshi was gathering wood, he sensed someone getting closer to him. He quickly concealed his presence and quietly listened as two men walked within his line of vision.

It was Shura, along with some an older man whom Aoshi didn't recognize.

"Shura, you have done a very good job so far but it is far from over. You still need to capture the Okashira." said the older man. He was probably the same age as Okina

"Hai, but...."

"Are you having doubts? Haven't I told you that you need to focus? Your father died because he was stupid. He didn't listen to me. He wanted to settle things in his own way. The only thing that you need to do is to follow me and you will succeed."

"Don't you dare say my father's stupid, Satoshi." threatened Shura.

"Brother! Where are you?" Aya's voice called out and both men stopped in their conversation.

"It's Aya," Shura muttered; mostly to himself. He glanced back at the older man before him.

"We'll continue this later." The DHT leader said coolly.

Satoshi merely let Shura brushed past him and watched with emotionless eyes as the young man walked out of the woods until he was out of sight.

Satoshi turned his gaze and his lips twitched into a sinister smile.

"I have to execute my plan quickly. The boy is getting too sentimental. Tomorrow, I will dispose him and his sister. I thought I could train them to be ruthless but Katsuo's goodness and honor still runs through their veins." He muttered to himself; thinking that he was alone.

He soon left afterwards; leaving Aoshi alone and deep in thought.

Aoshi gave a small smile. He now had some information critical in accomplishing this mission.

The young man bent down to pick up the fallen pieces of wood and carried them in his arms as he quietly walked out of the scene.

On the way back to the village, the tall Bishouhen sensed a familiar presence around.

"Taka, you can't fool me twice. Come out now."

"Awww...and here I thought I could get to see the Greatest Oniwabanshuu member in action." said Taka with a hint of sarcasm.

"I guess you heard that conversation also?" asked Taka.

"Yeah, I want you to look up Satoshi. See who he is. I heard that name before but I couldn't remember..."

"I only follow commands for my Okashira" replied the young man.

"You mean OUR Okashira." pointed out Aoshi.

"And anyway; I am the husband of our Okashira" He continued. "So I suggest you follow my orders as well.

"Hello! FYI Ice-man...You're not even her real husband. It's only pretend." Taka retorted.

Aoshi merely glared at the other man.

Of course he knew that their marriage was a fraud. You'd have to be pretty stupid to forget such a thing. Although... He wouldn't mind if he is Misao's husband in real life...if she would accept him that is.

Taka was about to continue on with his ranting when Aoshi started to pull out his kodachis.

Taka shut up as the other man cast him a cold glare.

"Er...I should go now and start researching for this Satoshi guy. Wouldn't want to waste valuable time just standing here you know?" Taka stammered; giving a small laugh to hide his nervousness.

Before you could blinked; Taka was out of sight.

Aoshi gave a triumphant smile and sheathed his kodachis.

-Li's backyard-

"My child, what are you doing?" asked Li pointing to the piece of cloth Misao had in her hands.

Misao glanced down and blushed. She was scrubbing too hard that she was starting to tear a hole in the unfortunate clothing.

"Oh! Sorry... I was just thinking about my family. I left them without saying goodbye. I wonder what they are doing right now?" replied the dark-haired girl as she let go and took out another piece of dirty laundry to wash.

"It is alright to worry about someone you love. But I'm sure they are doing fine"

"So, Li do you worry about your grandchildren?" asked Misao hoping that Li would tell her all about them.

"Yes, every time. You see I haven't told you exactly everything. My son, Katsuo died because he followed a very evil man. His name was Satoshi. You may be too young to know, but he is the same guy responsible for the Kyoto bombings. He was stopped by a group called the Oniwabanshuu. It's the same people that killed my son. I don't blame them though since my son has already been corrupted and if circumstances were different back then and I had the chance; I would do the same thing they did."

"Now, I am afraid that my only family, Shura and Aya would suffer the same fate as their father. Satoshi escaped the Oniwabanshuu when they attacked this village about 20 yrs ago. These past months, he has come back to continue his plan. I know he is just using my grandchildren just like how he used my son."

Li sensing that she had just said too much then added, "I'm sorry my child. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. And I know you have your own problems..."

Before Misao could reply, Aoshi arrived from his trip to the forest.

"I'm back koishi!" greeted the tall man

"Aoshi come quick!" yelled Misao back

"What's the matter?" asked Aoshi as he went in the backyard and saw Misao and Li doing the laundry.

Misao cast a knowing glance at Aoshi.

Aoshi was surprised but didn't show it as he nodded his head to show Misao that he agreed. He knew that he had to trust his Okashira's decisions.

Misao smiled and proceeded to tell Li the whole truth; including their real identity.

"Li, we are also not being honest. We are not really a couple. I am the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. Aoshi here is one of my most valuable members. I have been sent here to stop Shura. But I have found out that it is really Satoshi that we need to stop. I will help you in getting your grandchildren back but you must trust me. I know it's hard to trust someone who had been lying to you all this time but this is the only way we could find more information about Shura" explained Misao

"My god... I don't know what to say..." replied a still shocked Li

"You need not to say anything. Just be quiet and act as if you'd heard nothing of what we've told you today." said Aoshi

It took Li a long time to say anything before she finally said. "Alright...But promise me that you will not hurt Shura and Aya."

"I promise." replied the Okashira

"Then I will not tell a soul."

Li bid them a good day before she went inside the hut to cook dinner.

The two Oniwabanshuu members followed suit but they went instead to their room where they talked about executing their plans tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 6 **

A/N: Aoshi is a lil OOc in this chp.. so gomen..

 Thanks to all that reviewed like White Ninja Spy and legolasEstelstar!!

The "ass-kicking chapter" will be, as uve guessed it, on nxt update.. 

 thanks also to Dan!!


	7. Mission Accomplished

Disclaimer: I hate to break it to ya.. but I don't own rk… I know d truth hurts.. :(

"**The First Mission" chapter 7**

-Next Morning, outside the cave-

"Li-san? What are you doing here? You are not allowed to be here" said the guard blocking the cave entrance

"Nonsense, Hino. I only wanted to visit my grandchildren. I haven't seen them in a while…" explained the old lady.

"But… You know it's dangerous out here. Shura specifically gave me orders to keep you away from this place. How bout this? I will tell Shura and Aya that you came by and maybe they can visit you later"

"_That's our signal. Let's go"_ whispered Misao as she and Aoshi snuck up and entered the cave.

Hino; who was still explaining Shura's orders to Li; did not see or sense anybody pass through him.

"Fine, I will be back later. And you better tell my grandchildren I came by" said Li finally and left the cave

-Meanwhile, inside the cave-

The interior of the cave greatly differed in appearance from its exterior. Inside, it was dark and gloomy. Aside from the occasional bat shrieks, the only sounds that could be heard are water drops hitting the cave's solid ground. The two Oniwabanshuu members used their torches to light their way into the cave.

"We passed the first guard but keep an eye out for hidden traps." advised Aoshi

"Right! We have to be extra careful so that they won't find out we have entered their base" replied Misao

Silence reigned as Misao and Aoshi continued walking for about a few minutes until they stopped in their tracks; awed at what they saw.

"Clever..." said Aoshi; mostly to himself

"What's so clever about _that_ Aoshi? Dangerous is more like it," said Misao; her eyes still cast forward.

What made the two Oniwabanshuu members stop was that the cave's road separated and formed into two separate hallways; each leading to a different direction.

"We should go different ways. That way, we can find Shura and Aya much faster. Also, if what you've heard is true, then we need to find them both before Satoshi can execute his plans." said Misao.

Aoshi's lips thinned; signifying that he wasn't that all pleased with the suggestion.

"Alright," He finally said; though a bit reluctantly. "But just be careful Misao."

And with those words; the two Oniwabanshuu members went their separate ways. Misao taking the right path, leaving Aoshi to go left.

-After a few minutes of walking-

'Great! Good job Misao! How can you be lost? You only need to follow this road and everything will be ok.' thought Misao.

She stilled for a moment as her ears picked up the sound of something moving.

'What's that?!'

The young woman quickened her pace; repeating the same words over and over her head as she walked.

'Think happy thoughts…Think happy thoughts…'

The dark-haired girl kept this up for a few minutes until she saw some sort of light at the end of the road she has been traveling.

'Good! I've found them.'

The young Okashira carefully and cautiously peeked around the edge of what looked like the stony entrance to a small cavern; looking for any sign of enemies.

"**Jiya!**" yelled Misao as she spotted Okina trapped inside a cage at the corner.

"Misao-chan! What are you doing here? Get out while you still can!"

However, Okina's warning was interrupted by a female voice.

"Is this the best the Oniwabanshuu can offer? Sending a child to rescue their leaders? And here I heard the Oniwabanshuu are the greatest of all Ninja groups…"

Misao's face took in a red hue. "I am not a child! I am the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu."

Misao's eyes surveyed the room; she spotted a lone figure hiding amongst the shadows.

"You're the one who's a child. You talk big but you hide like a coward!" Misao voiced out.

There was a pause before the female finally replied. "Who are you calling a coward?"

A small scuffle could be heard as the figure moved forward and into the light.

It was a young woman. An eerily familiar young woman…

Misao racked her brain; thinking where she'd seen this woman before. Then an image of Li formed itself into her mind and Misao would've dropped her mouth open in shock if the situation wasn't serious.

"Are you…Aya?" She asked.

The young woman frowned deeply and her eyes narrowed in suspicsion.

"How did you know my name?"

Her frown was soon replaced by a sneer.

"Nevertheless, I must fight you."

Misao shook her head vigorously.

"No! I can't do that!" Misao clumped her mouth with her hands; her eyes wide.

"Then…get ready to die…"

Immediately; Aya took out her poisoned shurikens and got into a defensive stance.

"Fight me if you want to live." Her voice was cold and merciless.

Aya then quickly switch into an offensive position and started to throw her shurikens at the our young Okashira

"Aya, I don't want to fight you" said Misao as she dodged Aya' poison-tipped shurikens.

"You're pretty good... but not good enough." said Aya as she threw another one of her shuriken stars at Misao.

'I have to do something aside from dodging. But what? I don't want to hurt her. I promised Li I would bring her grandchildren back to her safe...'

Misao continued to try to talk and explain to Aya the real reason she was there while dodging Aya's attacks. Little did she know that she is slowly being cornered into a crook in the cave.

'Great' sarcastically thought Misao as she felt the cave wall against her back

"This is the end of the line for you…Now… Die!" said Aya as she aimed her shuriken at our young Okashira.

While in flight, the shuriken was hit by an opposing object causing it to change its trajectory and land far away from Misao

"What the…" said a surprised Aya

"I hate to use my kunai's but I had no choice. I don't want to hurt you Aya. I promised Li that I would bring you and your brother back safe and sound."

"How did you know Li?" asked a now confused Aya

"I told you before but you wouldn't listen. You keep throwing those shurikens at me with such concentration that you couldn't hear a word I said." explained the young Okashira

"I am not here to fight you but to rescue you. Satoshi is the one we need to stop. All along, he has been using you and your brother just as he had used Katsuo. He was the one who led your father to his death. I know you love your father but killing innocent people is not the right way to honor him."

"….."

Aya was lost in her thoughts.

She was still young to have remembered anything about her father but Aya knew one thing; that she loved him…and still do.

If what this girl is telling is the truth then…She'd lived her whole life in a world full of lies and manipulation.

Not knowing how to cope with these painful thoughts; Aya dropped down the ground and cried.

"Don't worry! Everything will be clear and alright." said Misao warmly as she comforted the young girl.

"But we need to get going and find your brother. Satoshi plans to kill him."

Aya nodded her head; her body felt too heavy and numb for her to make a comment.

"Don't worry about me and Kazuma. You two go ahead and rescue Shura. We're not going anywhere as you can see" said Okina jokingly.

"Hai! Come on Aya, we need to hurry!" said Misao.

The two veteran members of the Oniwabanshuu watched as Aya nodded her head and got up before she sprinted out of the cavern with Misao not too far.

A soft snuffle emitted before it became a full-blown cry.

"Now, Now Okina…There's no need to cry." said Kazuma as he reached over from his corner of the cage to pat his old partner at the back.

"Its' just that...my dear Misao…is all grown up…sniff…and saving Japan…"

Okina took out a white handkerchief from his pocket and gave a great big blow.

-Meanwhile-

Aoshi was arriving at the end of the road he had taken after a few minutes of walking.

The tall man quickly concealed his presence by hiding in the shadows when he saw Satoshi and Shura talking.

"What is the meaning of this Satoshi?" asked Shura

"What do you mean? Surely, you know what I'm doing"

"….."

"Hahahaha that look on your face is priceless. It reminds me of your father when he was begging me to help him after Okina and Kazuma injured him badly." said Satoshi as he pointed his gun to Shura

"You traitorous bastard!...You have led me and my sister into believing all of your lies. Now I know why Li has been consistently warning me against you. I was wrong to have trusted a man like you. You will pay for my father's death" said Shura as he rushed irrationally towards Satoshi wielding his katana.

**(BANG) **

Shura felt a pressure on his shoulders. 'Did Satoshi miss?' thought the young man.

Just as then, Shura also noticed someone holding him up. It is then that he realized that Satoshi didn't miss. This stranger, in fact, saved him.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, I am here to save you." calmly explained the tall bishouhen

"Who are you?" angrily exclaimed the older man.

'Wait.. That move…can it be the Oniwabanshuu?'

"Hahahaha.. I have been waiting for this day for more than two decades. I can finally take revenge for what your group did to me in the past." sinisterly said Satoshi

Aoshi didn't even comment on what the Satoshi had just said. He instead, unsheathed his kodachis and took on his famous battle stance.

Satoshi, on the other hand, also took out his weapon known as the Jitte.

Aoshi cocked an eyebrow but otherwise remained serious. He didn't want Satoshi to know that he was surprised.

The Jitte is a versatile weapon mainly used by the police to uphold justice throughout Japan. Thus; it's ironic to see that a man whose plans are the exact opposite would even think to wield such a weapon.

It was Satoshi who made the first move. Even though he was older than our dark-haired Bishouhen, he still seemed to be in tip-top shape to fight.

Satoshi used his weapon to try and slash Aoshi.

But Aoshi knew better, he used one of his kodachis to block Satoshi's attack; using his other kodachi to attack the older man at the same time.

However, Satoshi did not seem so surprised at what Aoshi did. Instead, he shifted his body to avoid being hit by Aoshi's blade. It was then that he landed a punch on Aoshi's face.

"Hahahaha... Foolish young man.. I wonder why they choose you to stop me.. Perhaps they couldn't find any one better.. Hmm… People in your generation are getting soft just because we are experiencing peace now… But that will all change once I'm done with you"

Aoshi wiped away the small trail of blood that begun to travel from his mouth down to his chin.

"Humph. Is that the best you can do?" was Aoshi's reply.

"What are you saying.. take this.." yelled Satoshi as he rushed towards Aoshi once more.

-Just a few meters from where the two men are fighting-

(Huff Huff)

"I see we have made it in time. There's Shura" pointed out Misao

"Go help him Aya.. I will see if I can help Aoshi"

"**Aoshi!!!" **yelled Misao

Aoshi smiled a little as he heard Misao's voice. He was glad that the young woman was safe.

"This is it Satoshi.." calmly said aoshi as he rushed towards the older man; using his 'Kaiten Kenbu' move.

Satoshi took on Aoshi's attack head on and collapsed in the ground

"Serves you right Satoshi" said Misao as she made her way besides Aoshi.

"I'm glad your ok, Aoshi.." warmly said our young Okashira

"I've beaten much tougher enemies than him…" coldly responded the tall man

Misao just nodded her head in reply before she went to check up on the 'unconscious' villain.

She let out a sudden gasp as she was quickly grabbed and pulled by Satoshi. The bleeding older man hooked his arm around Misao's shoulder; trapping her in place. With his free hand; Satoshi pointed the gun at Misao's temple.

"Don't you dare come near me or I'll shoot her" threatened the old man

Aoshi frowned and his eyes brightened in anger.

"Let her go or else…"

The young man took a step forward.

"I said stop moving!" angirily yelled Satoshi as he pressed his gun harder against Misao's head

Misao saw this as an opportunity to act and stepped on Satoshi's feet and bit his hand at the same time; causing him to cry out loud in pain and release her.

Misao dropped into the ground and rolled herself away into safety.

"You bitch…"

But before Satoshi could finish his sentence; Aoshi already sprang into action. Using his god-like speed that could rival that one of the Battosai; he hit Satoshi at the back of his neck. This time Aoshi made sure Satoshi isn't going to try anything.

"Are you ok Misao?" asked the tall bishouhen.

"Hai, thanks for asking. Let's go see how Aya and Shura are doing"

"**Misao-chan!!!**" yelled an old familiar voice

"Jiya?" asked Misao as she turned her head back

"How did you escape the cage?"

"I freed them.." said a figure in the dark as he slowly made his way towards the lighted part of the cave to be seen by all

"Taka!"

"Yep, save the praises later.." said a boastful Taka

"But…HAHAHAHA! As always, the day is saved once again… by me!!!"

Misao merely let out a sigh in reply while Aoshi smirked.

"It is true… You really can't teach an old dog new tricks." callously said Aoshi

"Who are you calling a dog.. Why you.." said the brown-haired young man.

The rest; aside from Misao; sweat dropped as they watched as Taka tried to tackle Aoshi only to have the much taller young man dodge easily away from him.

"I'm glad this is all done" said Misao; oblivious to the scene happening in front of her.

**End Chp 7**

A/N: Just to let everyone know, Kaiten Kenbu : means revolving sword dance. It is the move where Aoshi spins three times and gives his opponents three slashes to the chest.

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I luv u guys sooo much!

LegolasEstelstar: hugs you back!! I really appreciate all the things you've said. I hope you enjoy this chap. And yes, I like Taka too..

White Ninja Spy: Thanks! And plz don't whither away.. I know my update comes so slow.. that's coz I try to make them as 'perfect' as I can.. so I can give my readers the best chp for their.. um, review? :P

Dan: What will I do w/o u…. btw, I love your fics!! n thanks for all!

So that's bout it for today.. nxt chp is halfway done.. n dats gona be d last chp.. so get ur reviews comin.. lol! Ja!


	8. The End

Disclaimer: It's the last chapter n I still don't own rk… (sniff sniff)

"**The First Mission" chapter 8**

Misao's POV 

It feels good to be back home again. What? I've been gone for two weeks now?! But it felt like more than that…

Sigh. Maybe it's because so many things that have happened since then. I can still remember the time when Okina called for me and handed me his title. Initially, I couldn't believe I could do the job myself. But everyone else assured me that I will do fine.

I've got to show all that I had and learned when I was assigned my first mission. At first, I was scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? It was supposed to be the mission that will prove to others that I am capable of being their leader.

I still can't believe that rescuing Okina and saving Japan will be my first mission though. Talk about high risks. If I had screwed up even the least bit, then I wouldn't have known what to do. I think being Okashira, you face these kinds of troubles every time. Good thing I have my friends to help me.

There was Taka, the mastermind in how we can infiltrate the village. If you look at him, you would think that he isn't the thinking type. Maybe because of the way he talks and not to mention his ego. But still, he is a good friend. I think he was promoted for doing a good job in this mission. He was probably sent to some remote place again. I bet Taka would love that. You see, he likes adventures. I will miss that guy. And I hope we could work together again.

Li is another good friend. Shura and Aya now live with her. Shura was only shot in the shoulder and will recover anytime soon. Thanks to Li's herbal medicine of course. I wonder what sort of plants and roots she got in there… It did cure Aoshi's snake bite, if you know what I mean. Aya was also feeling better after Li and I explained everything to her. I still remember the time when Li-san tearfully thanked us for bringing back her family. I told her, I never break a promise. It's good to meet people like that. You really learn a lot from them.

Then there was Satoshi. He was rightfully put in jail for the Kyoto bombings in the past and his association with the DHT. Shura and Aya were also subject to imprisonment. They still were part of the DHT remember? However, Okina and Kazuma didn't press charges and explained what really happen to the authority. So, Shura and his sister were acquitted of their crimes and are now, as I've told you, living happily with Li.

Aoshi also has been a great help to me. He went back to the Aoiya as soon as we had accomplished our mission. You see, me and Okina stayed in Osaka with Kazuma. I had to attend this formal ceremony where all the Oniwabanshuu elders attended. It was really tough. I can feel the pressure inside the room where the ceremony was held. I mean I have the greatest leaders and past heroes of Japan with me and wishing me luck.

I am still disappointed that my friends can't attend the ceremony. It's something about tradition or something that only past leaders can attend. Aoshi, on the other hand, well, he has been the Okashira before but as Okina told me, the other elders still didn't want to see him. I know it's because of Aoshi's 'betrayal' in the past.. Jeez.. Why can't they just forget and forgive the man? He is suffering so much already.

So anyways, after that Okina forced me to stay in Osaka for a couple of days more to familiarize myself with what my real duties are. It is not as hard as I initially thought. Aside from some major missions, probably some saving-Japan type again, I only need to have certain talks with other group leaders around Japan.

This first mission has been a really good experience for me. I learned a lot from myself and about youknowwho. I kinda miss him.. Well, actually I know I miss him.. I wonder if he misses me too..

-----------------

"**Misao!" **said Okon an Omasu in unison as they saw their Okashira walking towards the Aoiya

"Oh hi! I miss you guys so much! Its' so sad that you didn't get to attend the ceremony.." trailed off Misao

"Don't worry about it, and besides you explained everything in the letter you've sent us right?" said Okon

"So where is Okina? Wasn't he suppose to come back with you..?" asked Omasu

"Did you two really miss me..?" said a familiar old voice.

Both Omasu's and Okon's faces turned a slight shade of hue as Okina's hugged them. Then his fingers started to wander again…

POW!!

Okina found himself flying with the birdies ala Okon-Omasu combo-fist express.

As soon as Okina had finished his 'flight', the four Oniwabanshuu members then went inside the Aoiya.

After unpacking her things and giving a more detailed story-telling about her first mission to the others, Misao remembered something.

"Is Aoshi here? Didn't he know that today was the day me and Okina are supposed to arrive?"

"Yes, we told him that you are going to arrive today. But I still saw him going to the temple this morning. Actually when he came back, the first thing he did is to go to that temple." answered Okon

"He doesn't even go back here for food or anything. He just stays there the whole day.." added Omasu

"If I recalled…the same day you received the letter from Kazuma, Aoshi seemed like he wanted to tell you something. I forgot to tell you all about it because I was preoccupied with your orders to gather all Oniwabanshuu's members" said Okon

"Misao, maybe it's time for you to settle whatever misunderstandings you have with Aoshi. I also didn't forget that before that incident, I heard you crying in your room." advised the older woman

"I guess you are right.. I will go see him then.."

"**Misao-chan! **Wait! Here take this…" said Okina as he tossed an object towards Misao

"Thanks Jiya.. I'll be back later ok?"

Misao's POV (again)

Okon and Omasu are really good friends. If it weren't for them, I don't think I have the strength to confront Aoshi again after that last temple incident. Thinking about it still makes me sad.

I shook my head. No, I will not let something like that get into my goal today.

My goal… My goal is to be with Aoshi forever. I told myself that maybe he just needed more time and that he wanted to forgive and trust him self first before he could love somebody else everyday for the last two weeks, I hope that this was the case. Yes, I know they are lies. Lies… that I made up to make me feel good. Maybe I was selfish and didn't think about him when I told him everything that day.

But, I can't keep it to myself any longer. I want to love and to be loved back as any other normal girl. Well, being Okashira is not entirely normal but I'm still a girl… If being selfish means I get to say what I feel.. Then I guess I'm guilty. Guilty that I have loved such a man…

O great now it's raining. Good thing Okina tossed me this umbrella before I left. Or else.. can you imagine me asking Aoshi the most important question of my life all drenched in water? I don't think so.. right?

Aoshi's POV

"Aoshi I love you. It's not infatuation as you might say, I really do love you. I just keep it all these years because I fear that you will reject me. Now, I know the things you did in the past. But I don't care. I don't care about anything else. I only care about you Aoshi."

Those exact words kept on going over and over in my mind. And her face that day, I can't seem to get rid myself of it. What does it all mean?

Even though I constantly stopped myself and avoided the subject, I knew I love her. I love my Misao. I knew it ever since the first time I laid my eyes upon her. And look at how she grew up. She is now mature and beautiful. I wish I could just.. at least once say those words to her.

Today is the day she arrives. I don't know why I chose to go here when I could be with her. I am being worse than the man I used to be. This is not me! I can't let her suffer more. I need to see her now and tell her all.. All the things that I have been keeping away from her but mostly from myself..

---------

So Admist all the rain, the tall man went outside and started to run going towards to the one he loves.

"Aoshi?" asked a confuse Misao as she saw a familiar figure running towards her.

Aoshi however, also saw her and didn't say anything. He kept running until…

**(Thump) **The sound Misao's umbrella made as it fell and rolled in the side.

Aoshi was now hugging Misao tight. His grip was fueled by his passion and love he wanted to let her feel. He didn't know how to tell Misao all the things he wanted to tell her. Maybe its because of the lack of words.. or maybe that words are not enough to describe what he felt. Aoshi hoped that this embraced would tell Misao about his feelings. And of course it did.

"Aoshi I love you.." these words are the only ones Misao could speak for she was still overwhelmed but mostly fulfilled at what Aoshi did.

"I love you too my Misao"

And if Misao thought that embracing her is the boldest thing that Aoshi did, she was more surprised at what he did next.

His lips now met hers. It was the moment the two finally let go of their doubts about each other's feelings.

"We should go back now ne? I mean Jiya might be worried" said Misao

Aoshi then nodded and took Misao's hand and the two walked together completely oblivious of the rain and their drenched clothes.

The fallen umbrella continued to stay still on the ground, forgotten.

**The End**

A/N: Woot! Woot! I finished my first fic already! (beams smile)

Thank you so much for everybody that reviewed like Larissa Hyuga; Exquisite Cherry; Spirit Demon; Oniwabanshu; jazzywolf; little-sango88; and gaby (hyatt.

legolasEstelstar: Yea, its gud that you pointed out that last update was an all-cast chp.. cuz I personally didn't plan it to be.. lol! I'm glad my explanation helped you in any way possible..

erica6060: thank you for constantly reviewing my fic!

Amon's Angel of the Darkness: um, why do my fic get so few reviews..? well, that's one of the mysteries mankind will never figure out… seriously tho, idk either.. BUT im happy that still a few find my fic good enuf for them to leave a review.

Toorikosu: U've guessed it. I hope this chp satisfy ur AxM waffy cravings :P

White Ninja Spy: I don't think my powers can let me write a lemon anytime soon. So don't worry there will be no lemon for this fic and my second fic.

Speaking of which, nice segway e.., I hope my reviewers will still review my second fic entitled " Planning for Trouble". First chapter has already been posted.

Fawn of the woods: um, I cant make Taka a bad guy.. I luv him sooo much! :P Im glad you liked my fic tho!

Ok, enuf of my shameless plugs. Thanks again to all!!

Lastly to Dan, words are not enuf to say my gratitude for helping me evolve as an author.

Love and Peace guys!!!!


End file.
